How to win a bird's heart
by The Doctor's Discord
Summary: My first Rio fanfic. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS MOVIE. Read, review, enjoy, and as always; NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

How to win a bird's heart

It was a beautiful day in Rio de Janeiro; all the birds are singing, people are dancing and having fun; all except one. I know what you're thinking, "Who is this person?" Well, it's not a person, it's a bird; A yellow cannery to be specific. His name is Nico. He is the top bird in the samba club next to his good friend Pedro. They were in the height of their fame. But something was missing to Nico. He felt as if he had forgotten something during his climb to stardom.

Pedro: "Hey Nico, You ready?"

Nico: "What? Oh, oh, oh, right. Sorry. I'm ready. Um… for what?"

Pedro: "To go partying, bird!"

Nico: "Oh, right!"

Then they flew towards the club for partying. But Pedro saw his friend face in a forlorn position. He couldn't stand there to see someone like Nico sad. He spoke up;

Pedro: "Something wrong, amigo?"

Nico: "No, why would anything be wrong?"

Pedro: "Nico, I know you. You're a terrible lair. You and I both know that."

Nico: "I knew that! How come you know?"

Pedro: "Cuz we're best friends! Just tell me, is something wrong?"

Nico: "Well, now that you ask; I feel like I'm missing something. I don't know what, but—I don't know."

Pedro: "Come on, cheer up! Okay look, why don't we go to the samba club and party our tail feathers off? That'll cheer you right up!"

Nico: "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

Pedro: "There's the Nico I know! Come, on."

The two flew off and headed to downtown Rio to the samba club. As they arrived, they saw crowds after crowds of colorful birds dancing, singing, and having fun. Once they got in, they automatically saw their friends chatting.

Pedro: "Hey, Rafi! How's it going?"

Rafael: "Hey Guys. Now it's a party!"

Jewel: "Great to see you. 'Bout time you guys got here!"

Nico: "I can see that Rafi brought the Hot Wing to our club!"

Blu: "Oh, Nico, that's very kind of you to say."

Nico: "I was talking about jewel."

Blu: "Oh, well, it's still very nice of you to say."

Jewel: "Come on, let's dance, Blu!"

Blu: "Alright, right behind you my sweet!"

Pedro: "Aww. That's so cute! Come on, Nico, let's grab a drink."

The two headed to the bar to order their usual, a mango/watermelon/strawberry fruit smoothie which was served in thimble. Both of them gulped it down in seconds. Then it was off to the dance floor.

Pedro: "Come on, let's dance!" he exclaimed.

Nico: "I'm right behind you bud!"

Both started to dance to the beat. Both were having a blast. Until Nico saw something from the corner of his eye that would change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

How to win a bird's heart 2

Pedro had just cheered up Nico and the both were having a blast dancing and partying. Nico even forgot what he was thinking about until he saw something from the corner of his eye that changed his life. What he saw was a yellow canary just like him, but it was a girl! Nico couldn't believe his eyes. He thought that this was the thing that was missing: a girl. And not just any girl, but a girl just like him in almost everyway. Pedro finally saw him and spoke up.

Pedro: "Hey dude, whatcha looking—Oh, I see."

Nico then came out of his trance and said;

Nico: "Huh? You said something, Pedro?"

Pedro: "You were checking out that Hot Wing over their, weren't you?"

Nico: "What? Nooo I wasn't. I was just umm... uhh… SHUT UP!

Pedro: "You were checking her out! Don't try to hide it. Why don't you ask her to dance with you?"

Nico: "Well I would except, I'm nervous."

Pedro: "Oh, come on. You can do it. Just remember: pump out that chest, tail feathers up, eyes narrow; like some kind of crazy love hawk. KAWAAA!"

Nico: "Well I guess I can give it a try."

Pedro: "That's the spirit! Now go and get her!"

He then proceeded to fly over to her, but just then, he thought of something.

Nico (thinking): "Wait a minute. What I am I going to say when I get to her?"

Fear overcame him. And while he was thinking about this, he wasn't looking were he was going and bumped into the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

How to win a bird's heart 3

Nico (thinking): "Oh no! I have nothing to say to this girl and I'm going up to her. Think Nico, think—"

Just then, Nico flew head first into the girl and both of them fell to the ground, hard. After a few painful minutes, they both helped each other up. Unfortunately for Nico, he thought he messed things up with her.

Nico (thinking): _Stupid, stupid, stupid. This was your only chance and you messed it up. Well, might as well apologize. No use just walking away._

Nico (speaking): "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know were I was going and then—"

He stopped in mid-sentence when the girl turned around. She was beautiful! She was a scarlet blue jay with a dark underbelly shaped like a heart, curly eyelashes, and baby blue eyes. He also noticed her pick up something off the floor. It was a white bottle cap with red strips on it and she placed it gentle on her head.

Nico: "Whoa! I'm I seeing this right. DAH—I mean, uhh—what's your name?"

The girl stared at him for a minute then said:

"Candy."

She said sweetly.

Nico: "Hot-I'm mean-Cool-I'm mean—umm, sorry for what happened. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

Candy: "Well… I do need a dance partner. That's if you do know how to dace, do you?"

Nico (chuckling): "Ha ha, do I know how to dance? I'm the best!"

Candy: "Great! Meet me on the dance floor in five, alright? Oh and I hope this is not too much but can you pick out a dance song for two?"

Nico: "No problem!"

Candy: "Great! Meet you in five! Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

Nico: "Oh, it's Nico."

Candy: "Nice to meet you."

Then Nico flew to the DJ to select a song.

Nico: "I hope she will like the song I pick."

Pedro: "Hey, Nico! How did it go with the Hot Wing?"

Nico: "Pretty great! I'm actually going to dance with her."

Pedro: "Wow! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Nico: "Yeah, me either…" He said staring at candy while she was talking. Pedro then looked at him looking at her and wondered if he made a mistake hooking them up.


	4. Chapter 4

How to win a bird's heart 4

Nico: "Hey, DJ man!"

DJ: "Hey, Nico! What up, bird! What can I do for you?"

Nico: "I need you to play a dance song for me."

DJ: "Sure! What's the occasion?"

Nico: "I'm trying to impress a hot wing over there."

He then pointed his wing to direction of candy.

DJ: "Oh, wow. That's one great looking hot wing!"

Nico: "So will you help me?"

DJ: "Sure! I got a great dance song for you two love birds."

Nico: "Really? Thanks man!"

He then flew down to candy that was ready for the dance.

DJ: "Ok _seniors_ and _senioritas_! Here is a special song for two birds. Hope you like it!"

_Let's drop! _

_Yeah, come on _

_I'll take you home _

_If you don't leave me at the front door (Leave me at the front door) _

_Your body's cold _

_But girl, we're getting so warm _

_And I was thinking of ways _

_That I could get inside (Get inside) _

_Tonight you're falling in love _

_Let me go now _

_This feeling's tearing me up _

_Here we go now _

Candy: "Wow, you ARE great at dancing!"

Nico: "Told you."

_Now if she does it like this _

_Will you do it like that' _

_Now if she touches like this _

_Will you touch her like that' _

_Now if she moves like this _

_Will you move her like that' _

_Come on, shake, shake _

_Shake, shake, Shake It _

_Shake, shake _

_Shake, shake, shake it (x4) _

_Your lips tremble _

_But your eyes are in a straight stare (In a straight stare) _

_We're on the bed _

_But your clothes are laying right there _

_And I was thinking of places _

_That I could hide (I could hide) _

_Tonight you're falling in love _

_Let me go now _

_This feeling's tearing me up _

_Here we go now _

_Now if she does it like this _

_Will you do it like that' _

_Now if she touches like this _

_Will you touch her like that' _

_Now if she moves like this _

_Will you move her like that' _

_Come on, shake, shake _

_Shake, shake, shake it _

_Shake, shake _

_Shake, shake, shake it (x4) _

Candy and Nico were having an awesome time. They both knew that

each other liked each other. Maybe Nico won't feel alone anymore.

_I saw you dancing _

_And I couldn't get you off my mind _

_I could tell that you could tell _

_That I was taking my time_

_But I was thinking of ways _

_To get you to stay tonight _

_Body's shaking _

_Tell me off so I can turn off the lights _

Pedro looked at them with scorn and jealousy. He knew that hooking them up was a bad idea. He then flew to his hollow in tears only to be followed be Rafael.

_Now if she does it like this _

_Will you do it like that' _

_Now if she touches like this _

_Will you touch her like that' _

_Now if she moves like this _

_Will you move her like that' _

_Come on, shake, shake _

_Shake, shake, shake it _

_Shake, shake _

_Shake, shake, shake it (x4) _

Everyone cheered as did candy and Nico.

Candy: "Wow. That was something."

Nico: "I'll say!"


	5. Chapter 5

How to win a bird's heart 5

Candy: "Oh Nico, I didn't know you could dance like that!"

Nico: "Well, it was nothing." He said slyly.

Then both kissed passionately for a good 5 minutes.

_**At the Hollow**_

Pedro sat in his hollow weeping. He couldn't believe what he quite some time now, Pedro and Nico have been best friends, but Pedro thought it would turn into something more. So as he stood there reflecting on his friendship, Rafael flew next to him.

"Hey dude, whatcha doing over here when you should be partying!"

Pedro: "Oh, well, I'll be there in a sec. Just leave me alone."

Rafael: "Hey, dude, if something's wrong, you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone. What's going on?"

Pedro: "No, I'm okay."

"Let me guess; it's about Nico, ain't it"

"Well… no. and by no, I mean yes."

Rafael looked at him with concern.

"Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Well, here it goes. I am in love with Nico."

This posed as a shock to Rafael. He stood there in shock and awe. He knew that Nico and Pedro were inseparable, but to go from friendship to love was a big step, even fro Pedro.


	6. Chapter 6

How to win a bird's heart 6

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Well, here it goes. I am in love with Nico."

Rafael stood there in shocked. He didn't know what to say.

Pedro: "You see. This is why didn't tell anyone, especially Nico."

Rafael: "Well, um…uh, oh wait a minute! How do you know you're really in love with Nico?"

Pedro: "What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes people, or in our case birds, think we're in love with someone, but that love could go to someone who actually love's you back."

"What! No! You're crazy. I know who I'm in love with."

"Really, then who is it?"

"I'm not telling you 'Cuz you know who it is."

"Yeah, but, just tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"Okay, fine! I'm really in love with you!"


	7. Chapter 7

How to win a bird's heart 7

_**Previously on How to win a bird's heart….**_

"_**Well, sometimes people, or in our case birds, think we're in love with someone, but that love could go to someone who actually love's you back."**_

"_**What! No! You're crazy. I know who I'm in love with."**_

"_**Really, then who is it?"**_

"_**I'm not telling you 'Cuz you know who it is."**_

"_**Yeah, but, just tell me."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Tell me!"**_

"_**Okay, fine! I'm really in love with you!"**_

_**Now back to the exciting conclusion…..**_

Rafael: "Wait what! What do you mean you're in love with me? You're just saying that to stop this conversation!"

Pedro: "Well, actually…"

"Wait you mean all this time you were really in love with me not Nico?"

"Well, if you put it that way: yes. To be honest, I didn't really know who I was in love with until you explained it. All these years I've been torn between two people, you and Nico."

Rafael stood there in awe that he would pick him instead of Nico. He has known Nico since forever.

Rafael: "Well...can… can you prove that you're in love with me?"

Pedro: "How?"

Rafael: "Give me a kiss."

When he said that he puckered his lips

Pedro: Oh, Okay.

He said with a smile

At that moment Pedro and Rafael went into slow motion on the kiss and then suddenly there lips locked. Rafael's lips tasted like fruit. After 2 minutes they broke apart.

Pedro: "That was...Amazing"

Rafael: "Well...you are cute and all."

He said while blushing

Pedro: "You really think I'm cute?"

Rafael: "Absolutely!"

And with that Rafael planted a kiss on his cheek.

Rafael: "I love you, Pedro."

Pedro: "I love you too."

Then they both kissed each other a final time.

_**The End**_


End file.
